Otaku and the Dumb Character: HScenes Unlocked!
by Tetsumi Amaya
Summary: These will be the deleted M-rated scenes of the main story "Otaku and the Dumb Character". Each scene is locked initially then unlocked depending on the loyal readers of the story! Enjoy these uncut, or rather uncensored scenes!


Author's Notes: **Well, I got four reviews pretty darn fast so as promised here it is. I had this already written along with the story so yes it was ready whenever I got the review requirement. IMPORTANT: This is a deleted scene from the main story Otaku and the Dumb Character which means if you found this by chance, you better step back to read the main story if you want to understand how this came to be. Well here it is! My first ever M-rated scene written out. This is my first time so obviously it probably won't be up to par with some other works on the site that are very well written M-rated fics. However I tried anyways and want to improve so let me know how I did in reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or an of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character: H-Scenes Unlocked

Scene One: Our First Time

Misao crashed her lips onto the bluenette's who was flushed against her body from underneath. Their tongues began wrestling for dominance as saliva dripped from their mouths due to the sloppy kiss. Konata wrapped one hand around Misao's back and put another around her head to bring her even closer if possible to her own mouth. Their lips continued moving in a rhythm but steadily gaining speed as their passion rose.

"Ahhh, Misao…aaahhhh…" was all Konata could utter out as Misao immediately began suckling on her neck.

Misao had also gone to moving her hand underneath the bluenette's shirt to knead the breast that was under it.

"Ahh! Misao… Keep doing tha-AH!"

Misao had bit down gently on her neck which had shocked the older girl as the pleasure waves began to hit slowly. Misao herself had completely lost herself in her lust with nothing to stop her as she only had one thought in mind and it was to lose herself further in the girl flushed underneath her body. Misao only grunted in frustration at the fact that the clothing was getting in the way. Konata chuckled lightly before speaking in short breaths.

"Maybe we should get rid of this clothing…"

Barely giving her a chance to finish her sentence, Misao ripped off her shirt before crashing her lips against the girl silencing the bluenette. Konata purred in pleasure as she felt the brunette's tongue hit all the right spots in her mouth. Misao stopped for a second to take in the sight before her. She was sitting on top of Konata, straddling her waist. Konata was shirtless and her hair was in complete disarray and was panting heavily.

"You don't….wear a… bra underneath, Konata," Misao asked as she gazed hungrily at Konata's breasts.

"Well… mine aren't that big so I don't really need on- AH!" Konata's sentence was cut short as Misao dove in suckling on Konata's left breast giving her nipple a slight flick with her tongue.

She used her right hand to then grope the right breast though lightly so as not to hurt her lover. Konata's head was spinning as this was certainly a new feeling for her and she unconsciously placed her hands on Misao's head to push her closer into her breasts. It was then that Konata realized that she was half-naked at this point while Misao was still clad in her normal day clothing.

"N-N-No fair…Misa-Ki-kichi, you're still wearing all your clothes…" Misao stopped and looked into the eyes of Konata apologetically.

"I'm sorry Konata, I just kinda lose control of myself with you," Misao said.

Konata sat up and began pulling Misao's shirt over her head revealing a white bra. Konata began to kiss her neck slowly while unhooking Misao's bra from behind letting it fall to the bed. Konata stopped to stare at the sight of Misao's bare breasts which actually embarrassed the brunette slightly. She wasn't large but noticeably bigger than Konata. Konata took this chance and began to lick Misao's right breast bringing her tongue over her erect nipple while she kneaded and massaged the left breast.

"Ooohhh," Misao let out a moan as she arched her body towards the bluenette's touch.

Konata took the chance to push Misao over so now that it was Konata on top as she kissed her breasts gently. Konata then began moving her hand underneath Misao's skirt and onto the brunette's panties feeling a wet spot begin to form.

"Ufufu, Misao, you're so wet down there already from the foreplay," Konata said happily.

Misao's eyes were shut tight as she gripped the bluenette against her own body.

"Wh-what does…is that… some line from your...g-games?"

Konata didn't answer and instead began to pull Misao's skirt off revealing white panties as well. Misao was now only clad in her panties and nothing else. Konata slipped a hand underneath the panties forcing them downwards exposing Misao's vagina to the air. Konata began to push her fingers inside but only slightly feeling around as if to tease the brunette. Misao arched her back towards the touch but Konata pulled away.

"Wha-What are you doing… Something is happening…to my body… Konata…"

Konata just smirked and began sucking harder on Misao's breast giving a slight nibble to Misao's nipple while slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Misao's pussy.

"Oh god, oh GOD! Whatever that is, pl-please keep doing it…" Misao was losing control of the volume of her voice but neither girl cared at this point.

"Ehehe, not yet Misao, I haven't touched your most sensitive part yet, I want you to feel good for your first time," Konata said as she slowed her pumping and instead began searching for what she was looking for with her fingers.

It was then she found it, and began pumping her fingers again stimulating Misao's clit which only served to drive the bigger girl crazy.

"Konata…KONATA MY BODY…it's like it's ON FIRE…SOMETHING IS BUILDING!"

"Go ahead Misao, cum all you want, don't hold back," Konata cried back.

Konata felt Misao's body arch once more and she just latched onto Misao's breast with her mouth as she felt Misao orgasm and release her juices onto Konata's fingers. Konata pulled her fingers out of Misao's soaked pussy to look at the discharge. Misao's eyes were half-lidded but even she knew what that liquid had to be on her lover's fingers.

"Ehehe, I wonder what you taste like Misa-Kichi," Konata then licked her fingers clean for Misao to watch.

"That's so…so d-dirty," Misao tried to say in between pants.

Misao was feeling some exhaustion from her orgasm and was trying to catch her breath.

"Konata… that…that was amazing…" Misao said sweating heavily as the world around her spun.

Konata moved up alongside to Misao's face as she lay there breathing heavily.

"You can go to sleep if you want to Misao, I just wanted to make you feel good. You don't have to do the same," Konata said lovingly.

Misao's answer was to turn her head and kiss Konata slowly. She pulled Konata in and kissed her gently as she felt some of her energy return. Misao then took to sucking on Konata's tongue instead which actually turned Konata on more than even she expected.

"I-I don't think so Shorty, I think I'm ready now actually," Misao said as she began to pull down Konata's skirt along with her panties as Konata had done.

Misao once more stole Konata's lips, plunging her tongue inside to massage Konata's own tongue. As she pulled up slightly, a single strand of saliva still connected the two only this time, Misao then dove back in licking a trail down her neck.

"Oh yes! Oh god…that feels so…nice…" Konata said panting as she felt Misao continue south with her tongue and her hands massaging her inner thighs and her butt.

Misao continued further down until she was practically face to face with Konata's dripping slit. Konata tried to close her legs on reflex as she was a bit uncomfortable at Misao staring down her womanhood but Misao was ready for her and put her arms in place keeping Konata's legs spread wide apart revealing everything.

"Mi-Misao…please don't s-s-stare…" Misao then moved slightly upwards to kiss her belly button using her tongue as well to trail slowly but surely towards her wet vagina.

"I-I'm sorry Konata, it's just that…you really are so… beautiful. When I think about it… it almost looks like another pair of lips…" Misao said as she looked once more at Konata's slit.

Konata gasped slightly, "Wait! Misao are you go-AAAHHH!"

Konata let out a loud cry as she felt Misao's mouth plunge onto her pussy in a deep kiss plunging her tongue inside. Konata could actually feel Misao's fang digging slightly onto the edge of her lower lips but rather than hurt, it sent sharp tingles of pleasure through her body. Konata couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling. It was unbelievable and she felt like her body was going to explode soon if she didn't release. More fluids continued to seep out of Konata's slit except now into Misao's mouth who took it all in happily enjoying the taste. Misao used her tongue to search Konata's inner walls hitting spots that would cause the girl to arch into her from time to time. Eventually Misao just used her hands to hold Konata down as she continued to kiss her sopping wet vagina deeply.

"OH MY GOD MISAO…I'M...I'M GOING TO…CUM..!"

Misao then felt her tongue hit a nub that could only be Konata's clit and this was the breaking point for Konata. Misao felt Konata's inner walls clench on her tongue as Konata's orgasm surged through her body like wild fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH," Konata let out a cry as she rode out her orgasm.

Juices poured out of her pussy and directly into Misao's mouth that swallowed and lapped up as much as she could. Misao then moved upwards back to Konata's face kissing her full in the mouth unknowingly giving Konata a taste of herself in the process. Misao felt Konata's body go limp from under her and she rolled off the bluenette to her side. Konata and Misao then turned to look at each other, both very sweaty and exhausted but their eyes still filled with love for the other.

"This is the most amazing moment of my life Misao," Konata said breathless.

Misao just blushed and pulled her closer to cuddle.

"That was new for me also but I loved every second…"

They both kissed for a few minutes which Konata then wrapped her legs around Misao who in turn wrapped her arms around the bluenette so that they were now close as humanly possible to each other. Both girls then drifted off to sleep where they would most likely still be dreaming of the amazing night that just transpired. Unbeknownst to the pair though, a certain red-headed innocence had watched everything...


End file.
